


please stay (moving close, i want you here)

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 51 days of korsepoison.title from fallen for your face by lilac lungs





	1. admire

**Author's Note:**

> uh,,,,,,, so idk what the fuck i'm doing  
> or how long these are going to generally be  
> or what i'm gonna write about  
> or how often i'll actually end up updating  
> BUT like. the only korsepoison content on here is abusive bullshit and i'm here to fix it!  
> you're welcome.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

korse didn't mean to stare. it just sort of...  _ happened _ .

in fact, he was supposed to be observing the little group of rebels as they prepared to depart for a supply run. he was supposed to have his eyes on the ones throwing weapons into the backseat, the short man hauling massive guns toward the car, the little girl the director wanted to get her hands on who was sitting in the front seat and asking too many questions. 

and yet, his eyes were drawn to the redhead in the driver's seat, who held a map he was gesturing at to another killjoy, pointing out routes and roads and turns to the others. he briefly noted the girl looking on curiously, but korse couldn't for the life of him tear his focus from the redhead. something about the twisted look of concentration on his face, the way he rolled his lips and squinted and roughly combed strands of bright red hair out of his face was captivating. 

korse recalled seeing this redheaded man fight before. he was fairly sure he'd had an encounter with these killjoys, though the memories and thoughts had faded since. he vaguely recalled a bright yellow mask and wild red hair, a yellow blaster pointed at his chest, a cocky smile that made him falter. he'd seen this man shoot down draculoids with his little friends, seen him throw punches and kicks and shots in heated firefights like a natural. which, at this point, korse supposed the man was. a rebel by nature. it certainly suited his unnatural hair. 

"that's everything," the short man from earlier called out, hoisting the little girl into the back and grinning as she squealed in surprise. "hit it, poison."

"you got it," the redhead- _poison_ \- replied. the rest of the killjoys piled into the car, and they were off.

"they're headed to zone 1 for supplies at the old gas station," korse murmured into the device pinned to the inside of his coat. 

"on it."

as the trans am rumbled out of sight, korse reflected on the redhead- poison, he knew that. _party poison_. a killjoy, a rebel, the enemy he was meant to take down.

the very same one he just lied to keep safe, korse belatedly realized. 

instead of mentally pressing for why he'd done such a thing, korse reattached the headphones around his neck to sit over his ears, and let the frequencies take over as he drove down a side road away from the getaway mile to backtrack into the city.

after all, korse wasn't supposed to deal with feelings. he'd just let them fade away. easy.


	2. blush

"looks good on you."

korse froze where he stood, eyebrows furrowing together as poison rounded the corner and approached. it had been weeks now, but he still hadn't quite let the fact that he could do this, sneak out and see a killjoy (and  _ hold _ and  _ kiss _ and  _ touch _ that very killjoy) without feeling guilty. going off his medications and turning off the city frequencies might very well have been the best decision he ever made. 

"and what would that be?" korse questioned. poison just smirked, stepping into korse's space and leaning up toward him. he didn't say a word, simply ran his hands up korse's chest until his arms could snake around korse's neck. korse chuckled and followed suit, arms moving to wrap around poison's waist and pull him close. "do i have to guess?"

instead of answering, poison hauled him down into a kiss.

this would never get old, korse knew very well. poison's lips were chapped and slick with spit from licking them absentmindedly, his kisses were rough and wet, and korse loved it. he loved holding poison close to his chest, loved tangling his fingers into poison's hair just to push him closer, never let him go. he could never tire of poison. that much he was certain of. 

it wasn't until poison was gasping for breath that he pulled away, looking korse dead in the eyes as his chest heaved. "happiness," he answered. "looks good on you."

korse blushed. 

"aw, sugar. embarrassment looks even better." instead of letting poison have his laugh, korse cut him off with a kiss.


	3. shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff and banter

poison sighed, rolling over onto his side to watch korse. he knew what came next- the tension, the fear. it had become routine, but he didn't mind. "hey," he whispered, reaching over to sling a comforting arm over korse's torso. korse flinched, but immediately relaxed, turning his head to look at poison.

"hello."

"you okay?"

korse fell silent, but nodded. they ended up meeting halfway in a lazy kiss, one poison smiled into and lightly gripped korse's side, urging him to shift closer. korse flinched away from the touch, and worried, poison pulled away.

"sure you're okay?"

again, korse nodded. this time instead of worrying, a massive, mischievous grin spread across poison's face.

"are you...  _ ticklish _ ?"

korse frowned. "of course not."

immediately poison ran his fingertips over korse's side in frantic patterns, and korse jolted from the touch, stifling a breathless chuckle. "oh, you are  _ so _ ticklish."

"only slightly."

"mhmm?" poison dug his fingers into korse's side, until korse grabbed his wrist and held it over his head, then rolled poison onto his back again and hovered over him, effectively pinning him to the bed. "for an only slightly ticklish person, you're getting real defensive about being tickled."

"you are ridiculous."

"and  _ you _ ," poison reminded him with a quick peck on the lips, "love me."

"that's debatable."

"we can... _debate_."

"so soon, poison? you think you're up for it?"

poison forced a dramatic grimace. "you wound my pride."

"i'd rather wound that than your ass."

immediately poison threw his head back and laughed out loud, watching the amused smirk that tipped korse's lips up at the corners with a bright grin. "i love you too, you know."

korse leaned down and connected their lips again, and poison sighed at the contact. "i know."


	4. cliche

"any updates from venom?"

kobra shrugged. "last i heard, the dracs cleared outta zone four after stringing a whole warehouse on fire. big monsoon's coming through, s'probably why they didn't stick around."

poison sighed and leaned his chin on his arms, nodding along absently. "good."

"i'm sorry," kobra began, but poison just shook his head and turned to face the diner window. 

the thing was, he should've known better. his years of experience taught him not to trust an _exterminator_ , he should've seen right through all of korse's lies. he should've known something was wrong the second korse dropped his blaster and kissed him instead. 

but he hadn't. he was in love. 

from there poison tuned out of their conversation. ghoul turned up eventually to update them on the storm, on the oncoming rainfall poison would normally be a mix of terrified and thrilled about. but he remained slumped in the diner booth, watching the others pack up their things to store in the diner when it rained, watching the girl run about excitedly, pointing out the dark storm clouds with a bright grin on her face. it almost made him smile.

then he watched as the girl paused, staring up at the sky as the first drops of rain fell, quickly escalating into a downpour. he watched jet try and usher her inside, but instead the girl froze, staring off out of poison's line of vision. then very suddenly, she ran inside.

"party!" she called, skidding over to his table on slippery boots, shaking the rain from her hair as she stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. "come look!"

"no thanks, girly," he told her, managing to crack a weak smile at her excitement. "you go play with jet if you want, yeah?"

"no, party, you need to come look." the girl’s face was suddenly very serious. 

worried now, poison slid out of the booth and watched as the girl darted back outside, right past jet, whose face was carefully emotionless. he walked past him, followed the girl into the heavy rain, into the near total darkness, into- headlights? a car. a plain white car. shit. 

poison's hand immediately flew to grip the blaster on his hip. the car shut off, the headlights went out, and out the drivers side... stepped  _ korse _ . 

the girl ran back inside.

korse didn't move, just stood opposite poison and stared. "i'm sorry."

"get out," poison croaked. 

"i can explain, i had-"

" _ get out, _ " poison shouted. "you fucking  _ lied _ to me, to all of us. we trusted you. i..." he faltered, grip on his blaster tightening. "i  _ trusted _ you, korse. i should've known better, fuck, you're all the same, you just-"

"will you let me explain?" korse interrupted, taking several steps into poison's space. immediately poison drew his blaster and pointed it at korse's chest. with a sigh, korse continued. "the director knows about us."

poison's eyes went wide.

"when she found out, she immediately sent a... a whole swarm of draculoids and top exterminators after me. i couldn't let you into the crossfire, you or the others. so i ran as far out as i could and waited for them." slowly, poison lowered his blaster. "as far as the director knows, i am dead. her forces evacuated zone four after they burned down my hideout."

"the warehouse fire," poison whispered. "that was you."

korse nodded. there was water streaming down both their faces now, red strands of hair sticking to the sides of poison's face, raindrops mingling with tears. "i didn't want to leave you. not then, not ever."

instead of replying, poison dropped his blaster to the dirt, then surged forward to grasp korse's coat and haul him down into a kiss. he could faintly hear wolf whistles and claps coming from the diner behind him, but he had no room to care. korse was in his arms again, holding him, kissing him. korse was free from the city once and for all. korse was _his_. 

"i love you," poison gasped against korse's lips, panting hard as the storm picked up around them.

thunder rolled loudly in the distance, but all poison could hear was the breathless laugh and the soft, "i love you, too," korse whispered before kissing him again.


	5. dance

poison stretched his arms lazily, wandering over to the other side of the room to switch on the radio. it was the last song of dr. death's broadcast that evening, which he was glad to catch- the rest of the broadcast, however, he was sore about missing- and sat himself down cross legged on the floor in front of the radio to listen. 

_ "and i know you'll miss me while i'm away, but don't let your worries make you stray from the runaway mile while i'm gone. i'll be back before long. until then, you run for those hills on the horizon, and don't you stop when it gets hard. the desert is your great big oyster, killjoys, and you are the shiniest stars. this is dr. death, signing off."  _

"he rhymes an awful lot," a voice from behind commented as the national anthem blared through the speakers, "for a man so serious."

poison turned around and rolled his eyes, clambering back onto his feet. "the most serious poet i know." korse smiled- still a little uncomfortable, but genuine all the same. 

"i'm sure."

before poison could make another remark, the anthem ended, and a familiar voice came through the radio. poison's eyes lit up. "fuck, i love this song." he turned back to korse with a bright grin. "dr. death introduced me to weezer when i was a brand new 'joy, they're fucking fun to dance to."

korse raised his eyebrows. "to dance to?"

immediately poison's jaw dropped. "oh my god, you don't dance, do you?" with a firm shake of his head, poison wrapped his arms around korse's neck and pulled him close. "nope, unacceptable. m'gonna teach you."

"is that so?" korse chuckled. 

"abso-fucking-lutely," poison said, a little too seriously for something as casual as dancing in their bedroom to weezer. it made korse's heart swell in admiration all the same. "okay, we'll start slow. put your hands on my waist."

korse obeyed, settling his hands carefully just above poison's hips. "good. okay, now you just kinda... sway back and forth to the rhythm." poison guided his movements at first, tugging him forward into his space, and korse followed his example until they were stepping around the room, almost wandering lazily to the beat. 

_ i don't care what they say about us anyway, i don't care about that. _

poison was absolutely beaming at him by now. "spin me," he requested.

"how do i do that?"

"here, move your arm like-" he lifted korse's arm up above them- "and then you twirl me around, with your hand-" korse complied, and poison spun around in a circle, a quiet laugh escaping his lips as his hair fell into his face. korse brushed it behind poison's ear.

"you're beautiful," korse murmured, breathless not from dancing. 

a pang of warmth spread hotly through poison's chest, and he sighed. but before he could return the sentiment, korse spoke again.

"so which of us is buddy holly, and which is mary tyler moore?"

poison immediately busted up into laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (they're dancing to buddy holly by weezer cause I Said So)


	6. pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh angst??

korse collapsed onto the dirt in front of the killjoy. 

immediately he knew that this was where it ended. the feared exterminator, emotionless killer, was going to be killed by his worst enemy. the rebel ringleader, the name and face of the killjoys, had his blaster pointed to korse's head. 

"fancy seeing you here," party poison taunted. "aw, all alone, are you? your precious director didn't come and save you from the big bad outlaws?"

korse didn't respond, instead rolling onto his back and looking up at the killjoy, face as blank as he could manage it by now. it had been days. the drugs didn't last forever. "do it," he spat.

poison grinned. his finger rested on the trigger, ready to shoot. and then he felt it. 

korse's eyes blew very suddenly wide, staring poison directly in the eyes- not the blaster, he didn't want to think about the blaster. the desert winds, the distant rumble of engines, all faded away until he heard nothing but his own heartbeat thudding violently. suddenly, korse was very aware that he was about to die. 

it happened slowly. he saw poison's eyes soften, the grin fade from his lips as his face morphed into a pained expression. 

he lowered the blaster.

" _ do _ it," korse repeated, attempting to push himself up to sit- then gasping in pain, settling back onto the dirt. he wasn't sure which killjoy had kicked him in the ribs, but whoever had done it knew how to deal damage. at this point he was fairly certain if poison didn't shoot him, his own heart racing right out of his chest would kill him anyway. "you know the way this goes. we kill you and you kill us."

poison just shook his head, shoving his blaster into its holster and crouching beside korse, pressing dirty fingertips to korse's ribs, feeling for a break. korse held back a wince. "you're wrong," poison murmured gently. "we kill you  _ because _ you kill us."

korse fell silent, staring up at the bright sky as poison assessed the damage. "nothing's broken," he confirmed slowly, "just bruised." his eyes flickered up to korse's head, and he frowned. "you're pretty damn beat up, though. gonna need to rest a few days."

korse was silent.

poison sighed. "listen. i may hate you- and i really,  _ really _  do hate you and everything you stand for." poison dropped his gaze, then leaned back to sit on the dirt beside him. "i'm not a killer, okay? i've never... liked that part of the job. the only reason any of us started fighting was 'cause you and your people came out here to kill us. we're just a bunch of guys who wanna do what we believe is right." 

an engine roared to life behind them, and immediately poison's gaze lifted. "shit." he clambered back onto his feet quickly, sizing korse up as he went. "i'm gonna talk to jet here, and then you're coming with us."

"i'd rather be left to die," korse mumbled disapprovingly.

poison cracked a smirk down at him as the trans am pulled up beside them. "all the more reason to keep you alive."


End file.
